Konpaku Kishu
by thgrtgfbll
Summary: a single act of kindness by the shinigami leads naruto to a whole new kind of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gift from the Shinigami

As Namikaze Minato lay dieing upon the ground after defeating the dreaded Kyuubi no Youko, his thoughts drifted to his soon-to-be-orphaned son hidden in a secrete cavern within the Hokage monument. Knowing the boy was in for what could very well be hell on earth, the young Hokage began to pray that some higher being would help the boy get through life unharmed.

Being the closest god, the Shinigami took it upon himself to do just that, and altered the seal ever so slightly.

As he worked, the death god spoke to the man that was breathing his last few breathes. "You know, you are the first to use that jutsu like this, Minato. For this reason, I have answered your prayer."

"Thank you. You have no idea..." the Yellow Flash began.

"However," the god cut in, "I cannot always be there for him. To make up for this, I shall grant him an... unique... ability. How he uses it is up to him. If he uses it for the right reasons, then Konoha will have nothing to fear."

"And if he doesn't?" the Yondaime asked.

The ancient being sighed. "Then may Kami-sama and I have mercy on your souls, for he will not."

With those words, the Shinigami collected his payment for being summoned to seal the demon and faded into nothingness.

The winds carried five words over the battlefield and throughout the village.

"_**The choice is your's, Naruto."**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

yes, I know. Another new fic. But these ideas just won't leave me alone. So, here begins the story of the Konpaku Kishu (ghost rider).


	2. Chapter 2

I do _**NOT**_ own Naruto or Ghost Rider

Chapter 2

Soothing Hellfire

It was a dark night when Naruto discovered the new abilities he got from the death god (not that he knew where they came from, but he wasn't going to complain).

It was a week after Christmas. The moon was full, the stars were bright, and not a cloud in the sky. Of course, it was also midnight. But that didn't stop a three-year-old blond from being outside, mostly because he didn't have a choice.

The orphanage had locked him out... _again_. However, it would never happen another time. He swore to never return. An oath made easier by the fact that he had everything he had ever owned (read: the clothes on his back and a fox plushie with a half-full kunai pouch sewn in) with him. All he had to do was find a place to live. The only question he had was... how? He knew that not many people liked him, and even fewer would sell, lease, or rent something to him.

It was with these depressing thoughts that he wandered the streets when his sixth sense, honed by three years of attempts on his life, started blaring the message "YOU'RE NOT ALONE OUT HERE!" With that he disappeared into the nearest alley.

While Naruto watched, the man dressed in black that had triggered his danger sense ran past. As soon as the man entered Naruto's field of vision, the boy's eyes were drawn to what he was carrying, and time seemed to slow down to a snail's pace. It was a girl no older than himself, bound and gagged.

For Naruto, there were two absolutes. First, most of the villagers hated him for reasons he could not fathom. Second, and most important in his book (not that he would be able to read it), was that no one, and I mean _**NO ONE**_, escaped from Uzumaki Naruto when he started chasing them. Especially if they were trying to get away with a crime of some sort (although it didn't really help his reputation either way).

Needless to say, the man soon found himself in front of a boy with soul piercing blue eyes. Not wanting to get caught by whatever force would be after him, the man tried the (mostly) kind approach to getting past the boy. "Scram, brat! I'm in a hurry!" the man hissed (like I said_, mostly_ kind).

"Kidnapping is a crime punishable by no less than twenty-five years in prison and a trip to the interrogation squad," was the boy's response.

How the child knew that, the kidnapper didn't want to know. All he knew was he had to get the girl to his contacts outside the walls of Konoha before dawn, and this kid wasn't helping matters.

Of course, being a jounin level ninja, the man let his training take over, and stabbed the boy once in the gut. Thinking he was now home free, the ninja in black ran again. He only got five steps away before he found a startling apparition in front of him.

It was a skeleton, wrapped in flames and wearing the boy's clothes (the hole in the shirt told him that much). An unexplainable fear coursed through the would-be kidnapper as the ghastly being approached him.

The creature spoke in a calm yet demonic rumble, _**"When I am through with you, the interrogation squad will be the least of your worries."**_

The man's screams of terror rang throughout Konoha, followed by two more a few minutes later from the ninja's accomplices beyond the walls of the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the being sat there, still a flaming skeleton, holding the now sleeping girl close, without burning her, he made a silent vow, _**"No one else shall take you away tonight, dattebayo."**_

With those words, the orange and yellow flames flowing from his body turned blue and green, bringing with them a protective warmth comparable only to a mother's love and a father's strength. The girl relaxed in his arms, then hugged him close, like a big teddy bear. The skull seemed to smile within the flames.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," spoke a voice from the direction the kidnapper had come. "Now if you would kindly return her to me, we must return home, as I am sure you need to as well."

Turning to face the voice, Naruto saw a man with pale silver, _almost _white eyes (although he would insist that they were _pure_ white, given the chance,) standing a safe distance away.

_**"If it is all the same to you,"**_ the skeleton said, _**"I WILL escort the two of you back. Just in case stupid over there,"**_ he waved a skeletal hand at the unconscious form of the would-be kidnapper, _**"has any friends."**_ Then he muttered, _**"Not like I have a home to return to."**_

Hearing the muttered words, the man nodded, "As you wish, Gaikotsu-san (Mr. Skeleton)."

The boy made of burning bones then brought his thumb and forefinger to his mouth and whistled.

The girl's father wondered what that was about until he heard paws on the streets and the rattle of bones approaching. From the other end of the street, a second skeleton wrapped in blue and green flames appeared and lay down, folding it's forepaws yet keeping it's head up. Recognizing it as a nine-tailed fox somewhat larger than a horse, the man paled a little bit.

Chuckling a bit at the look on the man's face, the creature climbed on the fox, with the girl still in his arms, and reassured the man, _**"Youkohime-chan **_(bewitching\mystic fox princess, whichever you prefer) **cannot**_** harm anyone without my permission. Now, climb up here and give her the directions, if you would be so kind. I seem to have my hands full, dattebayo."**_

Hesitantly, and understandably so, the pale-eyed man did as he was told.

They arrived just before sunrise. The man watched the skeletons that saved his daughter as the first rays of dawn pierced the darkness. What he saw happening left him stunned.

The fox slowly turned into a plushie. The boy, on the other hand, turned into someone he had seen many times before, Uzumaki Naruto.

As the blond reached for the toy, he collapsed in exhaustion.

Reacting before the shocking knowledge could sink in, the man caught the boy and his daughter, then picked up the stuffed animal and handed it to the tired child.

Suddenly, it all made sense to the man. The child being out that late in the first place, the fox, _almost_ everything.

As he placed placed the children in bed, explaining the presence of the blond to the entire clan, one thought kept running through his mind, 'I need to talk to the Hokage.' However, before he could act upon the thought, another came to him, 'It can wait until the child has had his rest, he truly deserves it.'

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
